


Setinggi Langit

by Jogag_Busang



Series: ROSE: Puisi 2013 [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Cita-cita, harapan, impian; tingginya seperti langit.





	Setinggi Langit

_Telah lama kupendam lapisan pertanyaan yang sudah menggumpal_

_Memenuhi ruang gerak dalam pikiran dan otak_

_Apakah kau tahu seberapa tinggi atap yang menyangga bumi?_

_Dapatkah kau menggambarkan bagaimana luas daerah kekuasaan-Nya?_

_Aku sedang berkhayal tentang masa depan_

_Merangkul penuh mimpi-mimpi_

_Yang selama ini selalui menutupi ubun-ubunku_

_Untuk tetap berjuang menerjang pahitnya kehidupan_

_Semua ini memang harus dilewati_

_Lewat langkah kaki dan mendaki gunung_

_Akan kita temukan sejuta cita-cita_

_Naik, naiklah ke puncak tertinggi_

_Agar bisa menggapai awan-awan di angkasa_

_Tetaplah terus mengejar burung-burung yang menari_

_Carilah permata yang tersimpan dalam cangkang mutiara_

_Lalu, kita akan berenang bersama dengan lumba-lumba_

_Yang akan mengajari kita tentang luasnya samudra_

_Jika sudah puas dirimu di sana_

_Maka turun, turunlah ke tepi pantai_

_Biarkan nanti engkau menjadi seorang nahkoda_

_Yang dapat menjelajahi lautan dan berkeliling dunia_

_Sebelum keadaan berubah menjadi malam yang kelam_

_Kelelawar yang telah berkelana mencari mangsa_

_Dan pohon kelapa telah membentuk bayang-bayang_

_Mari kita satukan langkah dan hati_

_Berkarya menciptakan suatu inovasi_

_Menjadi seseorang yang berguna bagi ibu pertiwi_

_Jangan ragu untuk menggapai bintang mentari_

_Yang dapat memberikan harapan dan motivasi_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 16 Desember 2013. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
